Ice Breaking
Ice Breaking is an event in Counter-Strike Online. Overview There are three types of ices available; Full Ice, Cracked Ice and Fragmented Ice. Upon log in, the player will receive full ice. As time passes, the full ice will be automatically become cracked ice and lastly fragmented. Rewards vary by versions. Malaysia Full Ice Only given once daily. Available upon log in. If used, one of the followings will be rewarded for 10 days: *AK-47 *M4A1 *Sting Finger *Venom Guard *AWP *Ganymede *Desert Eagle *Galil *Excellent Genes *Nata *Hammer Cracked Ice Obtainable after 30 minutes of playing, replacing the Full Ice. If used, you can get one of the followings for 10 days: *AK-47 Red *M4A1 Red *MG36 *M79 Saw off *MG3 *Wedung *Double-barreled shotgun Fragmented Ice Can be obtained after the next 30 minutes of playing, replacing the Cracked Ice. If used, one of the followings will be given: *Balrog-VII (10 days) *Balrog-I (10 days) *Balrog-lX' '( 10 days ) *Balrog-V (10 days) *Erica (Permanent) *Mei (Permanent) South Korea Full Ice Only given once daily. Available upon log in. If used, one of the followings will be rewarded for 10 days: *AK-47 *M4A1 *Sting Finger *Venom Guard *AWP *Ganymede *Desert Eagle *Galil Cracked Ice Obtainable after 30 minutes of playing, replacing the Full Ice. If used, you can get one of the followings for 10 days: *AK-47 Red *M4A1 Red *MG36 *M79 Saw off *MG3 *Wedung *Double-barreled shotgun *Excellent Genes Fragmented Ice Can be obtained after the next 30 minutes of playing, replacing the Cracked Ice. If used, one of the followings will be given: *Balrog-VII (10 days) *Balrog-I (10 days) *Erica (Permanent) *Mei (Permanent) Taiwan/Hong Kong Full Ice Only given once per day. Available upon log in. If used, one of the followings will be rewarded for 10 days: *AK-47 *M4A1 *Sting Finger *Venom Guard *AWP *FAMAS *Light zombie *Nata Knife *Desert Eagle *Galil Cracked Ice Obtainable after 30 minutes of playing, replacing the Full Ice. If used, you can get one of the followings for 10 days: *AK-47 Red *M4A1 Red *Desert Eagle Red *MG36 *M79 Saw off *MG3 *Wedung *Double-barreled shotgun *Damage Display *Excellent Genes Fragmented Ice If fortunate, the Fragmented Ice can be obtained by using the Hammer on the Cracked Ice. A countdown of 1800 seconds or 30 minutes will commence before the player is able to open the container. Once the timer is up and the container is opened, one of the followings will be given: *Balrog-VII (10 days) *Balrog-I (10 days) *M82 (Permanent) *HK G11 (Permanent) *KSG12 (Permanent) *King Cobra (Permanent) Gallery File:Ice_poster_kr.jpg|Korea poster taiwan_ice.png|Taiwan/ Hong Kong poster 20130627ff_5.jpg|China poster File:Ice_breaking_event_poster_sgp.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster Trivia *This event is similar to Seed event except the user has to accumulate time to break the ice. In addition, there's a chance that permanent items are given instead of Advanced Code Decoders. *Unlike the Seed event, there's a probability when it comes to breaking the ice. In the event of a failure, the reward from that stage will be bestowed upon the players. Category:Event exclusive Category:Items